


A Strict Deadline

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony have a very small window of time to conceive, and <i>of course</i> that's when a major invasion happens.  Cue trying to get everything together with a little help from their friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strict Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt on avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=16781060#t16781060): "Tony and Pepper want to have kids but there was a problem. There is only a narrow window of opportunity in which they are both fertile and so they must have sex.
> 
> So, cue a major emergency like an alien invasion or something like that in which Tony and Pepper scrambles to find some privacy like in a closet or the vents. They don't really care about getting caught as long as they have their baby.
> 
> Bonus: Thor offers them help since every time he watches a man and a woman have sex, they have a child.  
> Extra Bonus: It actually works. Hey, God of Fertility."

"Oh, not now!" Pepper nearly wailed as the alarm went off. And not the good kind of wailing either.

"JARVIS, who the hell is invading now? And can it wait fifteen minutes?" Tony called, torn between wanting to keep going on Pepper and the possibility of very real danger to the city.

"I'm afraid we have an invasion of mutant alligators from the sewers, sir, and they are currently overrunning Grand Central Station with a view to taking over the rest of the city."

"Hell." Tony rolled out of bed and scrambled down the hallway.

"Tony," Pepper dashed after him and grabbed his arm as he started down the stairs. "Tony, we don't have any more _time_. I want this, _we_ want this, right?"

"Pepper, babe, I want this kid more than anything else-."

Both of them were practically to the workshop door, and Pepper dragged him into an alcove to make her opinion known.

"I am fertile _today_ , and you are _not_ going out and risking your life right now!"

 _"Tony, what's going on? We need you out here!"_ Steve's voice called over the Tower-wide comm channel.

"Steve, you remember I told you today was absolutely sacrosanct? And why?" He lowered his voice and spoke right in Pepper's ear. "We might just have enough time. We can be quick."

"Please," Pepper breathed, and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. "Tony, I want you in me, _now_."

Tony checked himself before he could come just from her unbelievably sexy tone, and helped hitch her higher on his waist as she braced her back against the wall. 

_"Oh."_ There was a long pause from Steve, but neither were really listening. _**"Oh.** I got it. Tony, don't worry, I'm sending you some back-up."_

"Back up?" Pepper repeated, a magnificently irate expression on her face that just made Tony want her more. "Steve Rogers, I am going to have Tony's kid, so don't you dare-."

The door at the end of the hallway swung open and banged into the opposite wall, and Thor strode in, filling the entire doorway. Tony almost frantically entered Pepper, making them both gasp, just a tiny bit afraid of what in the world Thor was doing here.

"My friends, I am here to aid you. Hurry, there are still a few moment to spare," he said, striding closer.

"Thor, buddy, I don't really need help!" Tony said, thrusting almost frantically, Pepper arching to meet him, hot and tight and unbelievably sweet. She didn't even look at Thor, her eyes fixed right on Tony's.

"I am a god of fertility. Those who couple under my gaze always conceive," Thor said solemnly.

"Then keep watching!" Pepper cried, her arms tightening for leverage as she drove herself against Tony. Tony wasn't sure he believed Thor, but he'd take whatever he could get right now. He was so ready right now, Pepper holding on to him, a tingling building as he felt her tense around him. He caught his breath as he felt her come, and his own orgasm coming like lightning as he spilled inside her.

"Oh, Tony," she whispered, and kissed him softly. God, she felt amazing.

"Friend Tony, the alligators?" Thor reminded him delicately.

"Crap. Pepper, you ok?"

"Fine, fine, go on, save the world," she reassured him.

Tony let her down to the floor gently and pulled away as Pepper tucked her knees up to her chest. Thor gallantly gave her his cape (Tony would have given her his shirt, but he'd come here _naked_ , damn it) as Tony dashed for the Iron Man suit. 

Twenty seconds later, he and Thor were out on the streets making gator kabobs with the rest of the Avengers. Who, because they valued their lives, didn't say a word about him being late.

\--

"You're kidding me," Tony said, eyes switching between Pepper and the pregnancy test and back again as he started to grin. "Pepper..."

"It worked," she said, her eyes suspiciously wet. Tony's were too, but he was pretending they weren't. "I'm pregnant."

"I am buying Thor a bar. A whole bar," Tony declared.

"He deserves it," Pepper said, and set the test aside. "But you know what? We deserve this. And he or she deserves it." She pressed a hand to her middle, and Tony threaded his fingers with hers. 

"Right on time," Tony said, and looked down at their joined hands and what they covered with soft smile. "You were right on time."


End file.
